The Outcasts
by ModnartheJuba
Summary: In the world of Brawl, schools were formed to teach the young how to fight to defend themselves. In one school in a far corner of this world, they have amazing teachers, a large campus, and they have The Outcasts. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**An Average Day**

In the world that is Brawl, many assortment of creatures and humans appeared. Soon, the world grew and communities were formed. An in those communities, schools were formed to learn many different things. One of those things that were taught was how to fight. In one of the far corners of this world, in a large clearing surrounded by a forest and was near a mountain, there was one such school. It was known as The School of Faraway. Another normal day had started as the student poured out of their dormitories and walked towards their classes. In a large class room, many different students walked in and sat down in their respected seats. Then, a Pikachu wearing blue goggles walk in and went to the front of the class room. He approached the podium and looked at the class.

"Good morning class," he greeted his class.

"Good morning Professor Sky Bolt," the class said in unison.

"That's what I like to hear," Sky said with a smile, "and now it is time for roll call. Samantha?" His line of vision went towards a tall young woman with long blonde hair tied in a pony tail at the very end. She wore a royal like dress with the Triforce symbol on it. It was white and pink.

"Here," she said happily.

"Good," Sky replied. "Will Potato?" His sight turned towards a short, fat, stubby young man wearing tan overalls and hat. He had a dark brown shirt and on his hat there was a 'W' in the center front. He had a lightning bolt like mustache under his large pink nose.

"I am here," he said with a stern voice, "and so are my brothers. If you are going to call on us, call on us all together." Next to him was two other young men. One was wearing black overalls and hat with a 'M' on the center, and he wore a white shirt and gloves. He had brown hair and a black mustache, and he had blue eyes. The other one wearing black overalls, a purple shirt and hat with a 'L' on it. He also wore white gloves and had brown hair and a small black mustache.

"He's right," the second young man said firmly.

"After we are," the first young man said seriously.

"THE POTATO SIBLINGS!" they shouted together. Silence filled the room.

". . . .Mark Potato," Sky said seriously.

"You already know I'm here," the first young man replied.

"Louis Potato," Sky said while still in a serious mood.

"Same here!" the second young man shouted.

"You all should know that this is my class," Sky explained with a serious look on his face, "and I decide how to do roll call."

"But we are," Will said seriously.

"THE POTATO SIBLINGS!" the three of them shouted together again.

"We do things together!" Mark shouted.

"Yes we are aware of that," Sky said seriously, "which is why you all get a Bomb-omb."

"Well thank you," Louis said with a smile.

"Wait what-" Will started to say but was interrupted when Sky through a Bomb-omb at them, and they all went flying out of the room. The rest of the class laughed.

"Now that is taken care of let's move on," Sky said as he looked at his class list and then sighed. "I'm pretty sure he isn't here, but I'm going to try any way. Gold?" The rest of the class looked around and then snickered.

"I don't see the other two as well," a class member said like he expected it. The class turned toward a silver and white wolf wearing blue spiked armor. He also had a silver patch over one eye and the lens was also blue. He also had fingerless gloves so that he could show off his claws.

"Lyle Lycanthrope," Sky said with a sigh, "just shut up." Sky went to the wall behind him and pushed a button.

"But they are never here at the start of the day," Lyle continued, "everyone knows that they always show up late." Sky pushed a button and waited for a few seconds.

"Yes?" an elderly voice came over the intercom.

"Principle Donald Kurler," Sky said seriously, "it's them again. They are not here."

"As to be expected," Donald replied, "I've already sent one of my enforcers to get them."

"Which one?" Sky asked curiously.

"Blub," Donald replied.

"Again?"

"He gets them here."

WwwwwwW

At the top of the mountain near the school, which is known as Viewing Mountain, sat three students staring into the horizon. One was a short young man wearing a green space suit and had a antenna on top of his helmet with a green light on top of the antenna. He had a big round nose, pointy ears, three brown hairs, and it looked like his eyes were closed.

"Shouldn't we g-g-get to class soon?" he asked nervously. "What if one of t-t-the p-principle's enforcers comes up here?" Next to him was a dark skinned young man with dark brown hair wearing red armor. He had a gem on his forehead, and his hair was in curl's like a judge's wig but going straight back instead of at the sides.

"So what if one does Carl?" he said with a happy tone. "We don't have to worry and we'll go to class when we want to."

"B-B-But Frank," Carl said nervously.

"No buts," Frank said happily. "We'll go to class when we are ready. Right Gold?" And the third student was a blue hedgehog with a yellow tint to his fur. He wore yellow sneakers with a white stripe going across the center. His green eyes sparkled for a moment in the sun light. He simply nodded his head in agreement. "Quiet as always."

"G-G-Guys," Carl said nervously.

"What's up buddy?" Frank asked curiously.

"C-C-Can we just please go to class?" Frank sighed.

"Should we go Gold?" he asked, "Carl seems to want to go." Gold stared at Carl for a moment and smiled. He nodded his head. "Right." Frank looked down and saw the school.

"W-What are you doing?" Carl asked nervously.

"We are going to go," Frank said with a smile, "but we are going to go there in style." He then jumped off of the mountain and fell towards the school.

"WHAT?" Carl asked in shock. Gold smiled and quickly grabbed Carl and jumped down with him.

"Hold on," Gold said kindly.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Carl screamed.

WwwwwwW

Sky had finally finished roll call.

"Now that is done we shall begin today's lesson."

"Finally," Lyle said with an impatient tone.

"Moving on," Sky started, "today we shall discuss about some basic recovery techniques for while fighting." It was then that the class could hear distant screaming growing louder.

"What is that?" Samantha asked curiously.

"I don't know," Mark said as he came back into the class room with Will and Louis.

"It sounds like someone screaming," Louis said plainly.

"Well no kidding," a new voice said with an annoyed tone. They turned to a young looking boy with blonde hair, blue jean shorts, white tennis shoes, blue eyes, and a purple and white striped shirt.

"Steve Mercury," Sky said with a sigh, "what is it now?"

"Any one with a brain can tell that is someone screaming," Steve explained, "however only a genius, like myself, can tell that is Carl Stumbleston screaming. And it is coming from above the school."

"Above?" Will asked curiously.

"Yes," Steve replied with an annoyed sigh, "and if my calculations are correct, and they always are, they will be crashing through the roof in about-" The roof above the class room suddenly gave way and collapsed on them. The students took cover and were coughing from all of the dust. Once the dust cleared, there stood Frank and Gold with Carl still hanging onto Gold for dear life.

"And we have arrived!" Frank said in a singing voice.

"THAT WAS CRAZY!" Carl screamed in a panic.

"Why?" Frank asked curiously. "I thought it was a blast." Gold nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course you two would like doing that," Carl said with a sigh.

"YOU THREE!" Sky shouted angrily. They all turned to him and he was charged up with electricity.

"Oops," Frank said innocently.

"GO TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE NOW!" Sky shouted as he summoned a large lightning bolt and hit all three of them. They went flying out of the room.

"That was hilarious," Lyle said with a smile.

"I am inclined to agree with you Lyle," Steve agreed, "those Outcasts are so much trouble."

WwwwwwW

Gold, Frank, and Carl went to the principle's office as instructed. Behind the desk, they found a gorilla with white fur, and a red tie that had the letters 'D' and 'K' on them.

"Hey there Principle Donald Kurler," Frank said with a large smile on his face, "and how are we doing today?"

"Better than you three," Donald said seriously. "I mean seriously you guys, did you have to crash through the roof of your class room?"

"No," Frank said with a smile.

"W-W-We jumped down from Viewing Mount-t-tain," Carl explained nervously.

"And we were running late," Frank added.

"You three are always late," Donald said with a sigh. "You need to take your school career more seriously."

"We are," Frank replied. Donald sighed again.

"You three have the lowest scores in your class," he explained, "you have barely won any matches that you've been put through, and the fact that you guys don't seem to care other than Carl here."

"We do care," Frank replied.

"To me and the other teachers, it seems like you don't care," Donald explained. "I know that you guys can do better. Don't you think that Gold?"

". . ."

"Quiet as usual I see," Donald stated, "but that is fine. Listen, if you guys don't get your scores up, you will be kicked out of this school."

"W-What?" Carl asked in shock, "b-b-but I don't have any where else to go. None of us do."

"I'm well aware of your situation Carl," Donald replied, "and the same for you two. However, I can't give you all special treatment. In fact, I can't give any of you special treatment. You have to start winning matches and arriving on time to homeroom. Without breaking the roof."

"Man," Frank said with a sigh, "you take the fun out of everything."

"I am being fair," Donald said seriously. "now then, I'll set up some time tomorrow for you all to get some extra practice with Professor Spike."

"But our teacher is Professor Sky," Carl pointed out.

"I've already talked to him and he is going to give you some one on one Carl," Donald replied, "Professor Spike is going to be helping Frank and Gold here."

"Good old Spikey," Frank said with a smile. "That is going to be interesting."

"And stop calling him that Frank," Donald said seriously.

"But nick names are fun," Frank protested.

"Enough!" Donald shouted, "head back to class." Gold was the first to leave the room. Frank followed and then Carl was right behind him. They headed back to class and listened to Sky talk. The hours dragged on and it was finally time for lunch. All the students rushed to the cafeteria for their food. Frank, Carl, and Gold grabbed some apples, a slice of pizza, and lemonade for themselves and sat down at a table in the corner.

"Ah our table," Frank said with a smile, "got to love it."

"The Outcast table," Carl said sadly.

"Don't be like that man," Frank said cheerfully. "After all, we have this whole table by ourselves. It's great. So what if we are known as the Outcasts? It doesn't matter."

"I just wish everyone would stop being so mean to us," Carl said with a sigh.

"Not everyone is mean to us," Frank said with a happy tone.

"Some just ignore us," Gold said plainly.

"Yup," Frank said cheerfully as he took a bite of an apple.

"I know that," Carl said as he started eating after taking off his helmet. Gold shifted his gaze and heard something flying through the air. He caught it with ease and it was a apple that was heading straight for Carl's head. He looked behind him to see Lyle cursing that he missed. Gold then shifted over so that no one could throw food at Carl.

"Nice catch there Gold," Frank stated. Gold nodded his head and went back to eating. They were minding their business when Lyle walked over with Steve.

"Why did you catch that?" he asked angrily. "Don't you like games?"

"What kind of stupid game were you playing?" Frank asked seriously. "Throwing an apple at our friend like that."

"It's fun," Lyle said with a wicked smile, "maybe if you didn't hang out with such losers Frank, you would understand."

"Yeah but you are more like losers than we are," Frank said while eating, "so what does that make you?"

"We are not losers," Lyle said angrily. "The Pack is stronger and smarter than you lot. We've proven that many times with battles." Frank shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care and went back to eating.

"And of course you ignore us," Steve said with a cocky voice, "it is what the less intelligent folk do."

"And who uses the word folk in this day and age," Carl replied.

"QUIET!" Lyle shouted at Carl. Carl cowered a little, much to Lyle's pleasure. Gold then stood up and turned towards Lyle.

"Leave him alone," he said firmly.

"And finally he says something," Lyle said like he was waiting for that. "What are you going to do if I don't? Fight me?" Lyle then starts laughing along with everyone in the lunch room besides Gold, Frank, and Carl.

_Do they have to laugh at us?_ Carl thought sadly.

"You do know that your record against me isn't that great," Lyle said with a cocky smile. "You haven't beaten me at all in a fight. Of course, it's not like you even had a chance to begin with." Lyle laughs again. Gold stood there firmly. Not making a move and not getting angry. Frank and Carl were watching him, as if they were waiting for something.

"I think I've had my entertainment for the day," Lyle said as he walked away. "Be ready to perform tomorrow again." Everyone went back to their lunches, still chuckling at the event that took place. Gold said down in the spot where he was before.

"You should have challenged him Gold," Frank said plainly.

"It be a waste of time," Gold replied before going back to his food.

"No it wouldn't have," Carl pleaded, "you would've gotten your score up by winning. You should have done it for that alone."

". . ." Gold continued to eat his lunch. Soon lunch was over and everyone went back to class. However, Principle Donald saw the entire event in the cafeteria. He then went back up to his office and rubbed his forehead with his large hands.

_The potential is there,_ he thought, _and yet he holds back. Why? I know he can beat Lyle. Why does he hold himself back so much? Frank is the same way. He goofs around and holds back his true power. Both of them do this and I can't understand why._ Silence filled the room of his office. He then sighed. The day went by normally and it was close to the end of the day.

"Alright then," Sky said to his class. "I believe that is enough for today." The class cheered and they all stood up and began leaving. Frank, Gold, and Carl waited for everyone else to be out of the room before they even stood up.

"So let's head to our usual spot then?" Frank asked with a stretch.

"Yes," Carl said with a begging voice. Gold stood up without saying a word. He then head to the entrance to the class room. Frank and Carl followed him. They went outside and started walking away from the campus. They headed into the forest and started walking towards Viewing Mountain. After awhile, they arrived at the base of the mountain and went to the far side of the base. Carl pushed a view rocks and a door opened. They all entered and the door closed right behind them. Inside was a cave that was man made and very roomy.

"Home sweet home," Frank said as he jumped down to the main area. It had three comfy chairs that could recline. One was red, one was yellow, and the third one was green. Frank sat in the red one. In front of him was a 50 inch HDTV and a Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and a Wii hooked up to it. There were five door ways around the main area: one had a sign that read Gold's Room, another had a sign that read Frank's Room, the third one read Carl's Lab, and the last two had signs on them that read Bathrooms.

"It's great to be back here," Carl said as he sat down in the green chair.

"Our Haven," Frank said with a relaxing sigh. Gold jumped down and sat in the yellow chair.

"Yes," he agreed.

"I'm really glad you made this area Carl," Frank said with smile.

"W-Well," Carl said nervously.

"No need to be embarrassed about it," Frank said with a smile. "After all, it's thanks to you that we have a home. We don't need to stay in the dorms of the school."

"Well it's thanks to you two that I have friends," Carl said happily. "This was the least that I could do. Besides, I just had to add three rooms. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"What Frank means Carl is that he and I find it amazing that you were able to build this place in secret," Gold stated. "It is an amazing feat."

"Exactly," Frank agreed. "After all, you had build your own lab. It couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't," Carl said with a nervous smile.

"Okay enough about all this dull stuff," Frank said with an excited tone. "It's time to wash the day away with soda and video games!"

"I'm in," Gold agreed happily.

"Same here," Carl agreed.

**End of Chapter**

Gold, Frank, and Carl are the social outcast of this school and aren't that well liked.

It seems that just another day has ended.

What will happen in the next chapter of. . .

The Outcasts

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Pop Brawl**

Another day at started at The School of Faraway. The students sat down in their usual seats like any other day. Then, Sky walked to his podium and cleared his throat.

"Good morning class," Sky greeted his class.

"Good morning Professor Sky," the class replied plainly.

"Now then," Sky said with a smile, "let's get started with role call. Steve Mercury?"

"Here," Steve replied.

"Good. Samantha?"

"I'm here," she replied. "All of you can tell because I'm glowing with beauty." The class room was silent.

"Right," Sky replied and went back to his list. "Becky Peterson?" Samantha turned to her right to see a young woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a red royal dress, white princess gloves, and wore a gold crown on her head.

"I'm here Professor," she replied, "but I insist on you calling me Lady Becky."

"And I believe I've told you several times that I won't do that," Sky replied.

"You are no fun," Becky complained.

"Shows what you know," Sky replied and went back to the class list. "Bulk McHeavy?"

"He's still sick," Lyle answered.

"Too bad," Sky said with a sigh. "I hope he gets better soon."

"The doctor thinks he'll be fine tomorrow to come to class," Steve replied. "It's not like Gold and his two loser friends just skipping homeroom."

"Then how come we have been here the entire time?" Frank asked curiously. The entire class room gasped in shock and turned around. In the back of the class was Gold, Frank, and Carl seating in some seats. No one noticed them entering at all.

"Well I'll be," Sky said with a smile. "Glad that you three have finally decided to make it to homeroom for a change."

"T-Thanks," Carl said with a stutter.

"Oh my goodness," Becky said with an annoyed tone. "That stuttering is so annoying. Shut it you little brat."

"Maybe it was better when they didn't show up at all," Samantha said with a harsh tone.

"Quiet it!" Sky shouted. "Both of you!" Samantha and Becky were quiet after that. Sky finished roll call and made some announcements to the class. He then dismissed them and they all left the class room. All of them except Gold, Frank, and Carl. Sky walked over to them and jumped on Carl's desk.

"So you are going to give Carl some extra help?" Frank asked curiously.

"Yes," Sky replied. "And the both of you need to head over to Professor Spike's room now. So that he can help you two." Gold stood up without saying a word and walked away. Frank sighed and stood up and followed him. Sky went to his podium and pushed a button. All the desks vanished and there was a lot more room now.

"S-S-So what d-d-do we st-t-tart with?" Carl asked with a nervous stutter.

"Well you don't have that much of strength or endurance," Sky began, "and you don't have speed either. We need to work on all of those."

"Ok-kay," Carl replied nervously.

"Don't be nervous Carl," Sky said with a re-ensuring smile. "I'm here to help you be a better fighter."

"I know. I just don't think I'm cut out for fighting. I think I would be more of use in the science department."

"I agree with you," Sky replied, "however, the fact remains that you came to this school. So you have to get your score high enough to pass. The only way to do that is to win fights. You and your two friends have the lowest scores in the school."

"We know that trust me."

"Yet had you three come to homeroom more often, then your scores would be higher than they are right now. You three need to start taking your school life seriously."

"I do," Carl replied, "and I know that Frank and Gold do as well."

"Their actions say other wise," Sky replied.

"I know." Silence filled the room.

"But enough about them," Sky said seriously. "It's time that we get to work. First thing we are going to work on is your speed."

"How do we do that?" Carl asked curiously. Sky rushed at Carl and smacked him in the chest. Carl stumbled a little.

"I'm going to hit you several times," Sky replied.

"How does that help my speed?" Carl shouted.

"Start running," Sky said with a serious tone. Carl bolted away from Sky as fast as he could. Sky then began to chase him.

WwwwwwW

Gold and Frank walked through the halls of the school. They were heading towards Professor Spike's room.

"Do you think Carl will be fine?" Frank asked curiously.

". . ."

"Oh come on man. You have to have some thought."

". . ."

"Fine," Frank said with a huff. Soon they arrived at Spike's door and walked in. "Hey Spikey!" They say at the front of an empty room with no desks a large turtle like creature with spikes on his back. His shell was golden brown, he skin was scaly and yellow, red eyes, flaming red hair, horns on his head, and wore five spiked collars. One on each of his wrists, one on each of his upper arms, and one around his neck.

"THAT'S PROFESSOR SPIKE TO YOU!" shouted Spike in a Russian accent.

"Calm down man," Frank said casually. "You would think that you would be use that nick name by now."

"I don't like nick names," Spike said seriously. "If you want to give someone a nick name, go talk to Blub!"

"He wants nick names because he doesn't like his full name," Frank explained. "Not that I blame him though. That name of his really sucks."

"ENOUGH!" Spike shouted. "You both know why you are here! And we are going to get started right now!"

"Okay then," Frank said as he did some stretches. "What's first?"

"It's quite simple," Spike replied. "You two are going to fight me to build up your strength and endurance. You both are pretty fast so we won't work on that. And you two are going to take this seriously!" Gold stood ready in a battle stance.

"Do we fight you at the same time or what?" Frank asked curiously.

"Of course you two are going to come at me at once," Spike explained. "You'll need to in order to have a chance at weakening me."

"Cocky as always I see," Frank said as he stood ready to fight.

"Better to be cocky than a lazy bum like you," Spike retorted.

"Nice come back," Frank said with a smile. Gold then rushed at Spike with Frank right behind him.

WwwwwwW

Donald was in his office watching the training sessions that the Outcasts were having. Carl was still running away from Sky, while Gold and Frank were fighting Spike. He continued to watch for hours, observing their fighting techniques. Or in Carl's case just plain running.

_Carl does need much work,_ he thought. _As for Gold and Frank however, they shouldn't need that much work at all. I can tell that-_

"Principle Kurler," a robotic male voice interrupted his thoughts. Donald looked up to see a person in a Chozo like battle suit walk in. The visor was red and the rest of the suit was brown and dark gray. The arm cannon on it's right arm was a dark greenish color.

"What is it Cannon?" Donald asked curiously.

"I am here to report that everything is in order," Cannon replied.

"You only have to report when something is wrong you know."

"Yes."

"Then you don't need to tell me that everything is fine," Donald said with a sigh. He then reached into a drawer and pulled out a small slot machine.

"What is that?" Cannon asked curiously.

"This device is how I decide on when there is going to be a Pop Brawl," Donald explained.

"It has been at least a month since the last one."

"Yeah. And now we are going to see if we have one today." Donald pulled the lever. Three wheels started to spin round and round at a fast pace. Then one stopped, then the second one stopped, and finally the third one stopped. All of them landed on two letters, PB. A sigh escaped out of Donald's mouth.

"Not today?" Cannon asked.

"No there is one today," Donald replied, "but I was hoping that their wasn't going to be one. I wanted the Outcasts training to go smoothly."

"It won't," Cannon said seriously. "Those three are nothing but trouble."

"I disagree with you Cannon. But we will talk about that later." Donald pushed a button and cleared his throat.

WwwwwwW

Through out the school, the intercom system turned on and the student's attention were drawn to it.

"Attention all students and faculty," Donald's voice rang through out the school. "Today we have another Pop Brawl so please make your way to the Coliseum right away. That is all." The comm system turned off and all of the students rushed towards the Coliseum, the largest part of the school. Soon all of the students and teachers were in the Coliseum. Frank, Gold, and Carl had seats in the very back and high up. They weren't the best seats in the place, but they were fine with it.

"So who do you think will be fighting today?" Carl asked curiously.

"Maybe one of us," Frank said cheerfully. "Winning one of these would definitely boost our score.

"That is true," Carl agreed, "but I don't think I would win."

"Not with that attitude," Frank stated. "You need to be more positive about yourself. Like I am."

"Be like you?" Carl asked in confusion.

"No," Frank replied. "I mean be positive about yourself like I am about myself. Believe that you can." It was at that moment that Donald walked into the center.

"Welcome students of The School of Faraway!" he began. "Today is time for another Pop Brawl!" The students shouted happily.

"They are only this excited because we will get the rest of the day off after this," Frank said quietly.

"True," Gold agreed.

"And now it is time to find out who will be fighting today," Donald said as Spike brought out a large spinning bin with a lot of slips of paper inside. He then started to spin it for a few seconds then stopped. Donald reached in and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Lyle Lycanthrope!" he spoke loudly.

"YES!" Lyle shouted and rushed down to the center. Spike started to spin the bin again.

"Versus," Donald said as the bin stopped. He reached in and pulled out another slip of paper. "Samantha!"

"Hmph," Samantha huffed and then walked down to the center. Lyle and Samantha stood at opposite sides of the Coliseum fighting ground.

"Now it is time to brawl!" Donald said as he jumped out of area and too his special box seat. "Begin!"

"Don't think I'm going easy just because you are a girl," Lyle said with a smug voice. He then rushed at her.

"I'm not a girl!" Samantha shouted. "I am the most popular girl in school!" She then sent a little sphere filled with fire at Lyle. He simply jumped over it to avoid it, but she made it detonate. A small explosion happened and hit Lyle. It did some damage but not a lot.

"I think everyone forgets that Samantha has magic," Frank said with a sigh. Gold nodded his head in agreement. Lyle landed on the ground, but quickly recovered and stood back up. He fired a laser shot from his small gun at Samantha. She raised a blue diamond like shield as she spun around. It reflected the shot in a different direction. The shield then dissipated and Lyle was in front of her. He slashed at her with his claws for a ten hit combo at high speeds.

"Lyle is fast," Gold said plainly.

"That is obvious," Frank said with a sigh. Finally, Samantha countered the combo with a palm strike infused with magical energy. Lyle stumbled back and then Samantha grabbed him with magical energy. She threw him backwards and launched another fire sphere at him. It hit dead on and sent Lyle flying backwards. He recovered as quick as he could and rushed back at her. Then, they proceeded to keep changing one blow after the other. After a few minutes of doing that, they were both losing their energy. They stood about five paces away from each other.

"I have to say that they are both good," Carl said nervously.

"One day you'll be that good," Frank said with a smile. "Gold and I will make sure of it."

"Yes," Gold agreed. Lyle and Samantha rushed at each other again, but Lyle was faster and slammed his foot into Samantha and sent her flying out of the Coliseum. The crowd cheers for him wildly.

"And the winner is Lyle Lycanthrope!" Donald said loudly into his microphone. "Unbelievable! It was a good match, but it seems he will hold onto his perfect record this semester of not losing a single match so far. Will that change? Or will go to be undefeated this semester?" Lyle was absorbed by the applause he was getting as Samantha reappeared on a floating platform from above and landed in her seat.

"I will forever continue to question the physics of this world," Carl said with a sigh.

"Now that is done let's get going," Frank said as he stood up. Gold nodded his head in agreement and the three of them left the area silently. They made their way through the forest and back into their hideout, Haven.

"Do you think Lyle is cheating some how?" Carl asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked in reply.

"Well he hasn't lost a match at all this semester," Carl explained.

"He isn't cheating," Gold replied. "That much I can tell."

"Really?" Carl asked curiously.

"Yes," Gold replied.

"What makes you say that?" Frank asked curiously.

"Just know." Frank laughed.

"That's just like you Gold. Just to know something like that. But I want someone to beat him once so that he won't have a perfect record this semester."

WwwwwwW

Donald was in his office looking through some paper when Sky and Spike came in.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Sky asked.

"Yes. Come in." Both of them entered as sat down.

"What is it that you want?" Spike asked curiously.

"I wanted your assessments on them," Donald explained. "Starting with Carl."

"He needs a lot of work," Sky began. "Not only is he slow, but he has almost no strength what so ever. I was hoping to get his speed up today, but that didn't happen. And by making him run like that, I was hoping to get his endurance up as well."

"Then you will keep working with him right?" Donald asked curiously.

"Yes," Sky replied.

"And Gold and Frank?" Donald asked as he turned to Spike.

". . . .it's just as you thought sir," Spike said seriously. "There is no shadow of a doubt in my mind. I can tell that much while 'training' them."

"I see," Donald said with a depressing tone. "Those two are really holding themselves back on purpose."

**End of Chapter**

Another day passes by and Donald confirms something that he has suspected for awhile. Gold and Frank are holding themselves back.

Why?

Will there be answers in the next chapter of. . . .

The Outcasts

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**City Trip**

Frank, Gold, and Carl woke up early the next day. They all sat around and had some cereal for breakfast. Gold finished first and went over to the TV and turned it on. He then started playing Rage on the 360.

"Still working on that I see," Frank said with a smile.

"Yeah," Gold replied. "It is a good game."

"I agree," Carl said after finishing his breakfast. "Controls are nice and simple. The graphics are pretty, and the story line is good too."

"Good graphics aren't needed to make a good game," Gold replied.

"True," Carl agreed. "I'm just saying that they are good."

"And since we woke up earlier than usual we have some time to kill," Frank said with a smile.

"True," Carl said happily. "I'm going to go to my lab to work on my project."

"When are you going to tell us what you are working on?" Frank asked curiously.

"When it's done," Carl said seriously. He then put his bowl and spoon in the sink and walked away. He entered his door and shut it.

"He always gets serious when he talks about his project," Frank said with a sigh. He then finished his cereal.

"He has been working on it for the past five years," Gold said as he continued to play his game.

"Five years," Frank said with a smile. "Has it really been that long?"

"Yeah," Gold replied plainly. "Five years since we met each other."

"Damn," Frank said as he walked over and sat down on his couch. "The time surely knows how to fly."

"Indeed."

"We all met at the orphanage and came to this school together," Frank said with his eyes closed as if he was watching the memories. "It took Carl here only six months to make this place for us."

"Very impressive."

"Indeed it was. So, how about a nice game of Borderlands before we go to school?"

"You know that we can't beat it before we leave right?"

"I know."

"Then let's do it." Two hours later, the three of them headed off to school and found several hover buses in front of the school.

"I wonder what is going on?" Carl asked curiously. It was then that Sky ran up to them.

"Glad that you guys came to school on time today," he said with a smile.

"Two days in a row," Frank pointed out.

"Yes," Sky stated. "Which I'm really glad. Today we are going to New Pork City."

"Field t-t-trip?" Carl asked nervously.

"Yes," Sky replied. "No need to be nervous Carl."

"That's just how he is Professor," Frank explained. "I thought you would have known that by now."

"I do," Sky replied. "There is just no. . .never mind. Just get in the last bus. The other ones are pretty much full."

"Right," Frank said as he walked over to the last bus in the line. Carl and Gold followed him. Once inside, they saw a few familiar faces: Lyle, Steve, Samantha, Becky, the Potato Siblings, Spike, and Bulk. Bulk was about as tall as Frank and wear a purple helmet with a falcon emblem on it. The helmet had a shade in front of the wearer's eyes. He wore a red jump suit, and wore purple gloves and boots that matched his helmet. Bulk was also muscular.

_Looks like he is feeling better,_ Gold thought. The three Outcasts walked past everyone and sat in the back like they normally did on field trips.

"Those three really creep me out," Samantha whispered to Becky.

"I agree," Becky whispered back. "Do you know when Alex will get here?"

"It should be soon."

"Hello everyone!" someone sang loudly. It was then a pink Jigglypuff walked onto the bus wearing a white straw hat with a pink ribbon in it. "Alex has arrived!"

_She sure knows how to make an entrance,_ Frank thought with a sigh. Alex walked over to her two friends and sat with them.

"Sorry for being late," she apologized. "It took longer than normal to fix my hair."

_She doesn't have hair,_ Carl thought.

"It's okay," Samantha stated. "It must have been worth it because you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Alex said with a smile. "You both look beautiful today as well."

"That's so nice of you to say," Becky said with a giggle. The three of them started talk about stuff, but mainly how the Outcasts were very creepy. Will, Mark, and Louis were just talking about some stuff that they liked: pizza, video games, making fun of the Outcasts. Lyle, Bulk and Steve were silent. So were Frank, Gold and Carl. Soon the doors closed and the buses rode off towards New Pork City. The bus ride was filled with gossip from Samantha, Becky, and Alex. Spike would look back at Frank and Gold from time to time. However, they didn't notice it because they had their eyes closed. It was if they were trying to tune out the girl's gossip. After an hour, they arrived at New Pork City. The students got out of the bus, and Sky and Spike stood in front of the group.

"Alright then everyone!" Sky shouted. "Today is both a break and exercise here in the city."

"What?" Will asked in confusion.

"You all are going to break up into teams of three," Sky explained. "Some where in this city is one of our Enforcers."

"This Enforcer is testing your awareness skills," Spike explained. "You are to find him and receive a slip from him. This slip will tell us that your team found him, and this will give you a nice boost to your score at the end of the semester." The students were cheering happily. Frank, Gold, and Carl were looking at each other.

"Guys this is our chance," Carl whispered.

"Agreed," Frank replied in a whisper. "After all we do need to get our score up." Gold nodded his head in agreement.

"But before you begin we do have some rules for this exercise," Sky said seriously. "You are allowed to fight other teams to stop them from finding the Enforcer."

"Sounds fun," Lyle said with a smile.

"However!" Spike shouted. "There is one rule that must be followed. When a team gets the slip, they have one. That means no more fighting each other. Each of the teams will get one flare. Use that flare when your team has found the Enforcer, and when you receive the slip from him."

"Do we have to fight the Enforcer?" Alex asked.

"No," Sky replied. "This exercise is to test how well you can sense your surroundings. You have eight hours to find the Enforcer."

"One final thing," Spike said as Sky was handing out flares to the teams that had been formed during the speech, "and this is another rule that must be followed. Bathrooms and restaurants are neutral and there is to be NO fighting in them."

"Understood," the students said in unison.

"Good," Sky said with a smile. "You may begin in three, two, one, GO!" The students rushed off in different directions as fast as they could. Only Frank, Gold, and Carl walked away. Once they were gone, Spike walked over to Sky.

"They don't seem in too much of a rush to increase their score," he said seriously.

"Either that or they are taking it nice and slow to make sure they don't miss anything," Sky suggested.

"What?"

"Think about it Spike, all of the other teams are rushing about trying to find the Enforcer at a quick pace. Their chances to find the Enforcer are low. However Frank, Carl, and Gold are taking it nice and slow. Their chances are higher than the others."

"I still think they just don't care."

WwwwwwW

"So who do you think we are looking for?" Frank asked curiously.

"Well we have three Enforcers at our school," Carl explained.

"Red, Cannon, and Blub," Gold said plainly.

"Well I don't think it's Blub," Frank stated. "He is horrible at hide and seek."

"Very true," Carl agreed. "Cannon's armor would give him away as well. So I think we are dealing with Red."

"Agreed," Gold said plainly. They continued to walk through the streets. However, they didn't know that they were being followed by Lyle, Bulk, and Steve.

"So we were right then," Lyle said with a devious smile. "It's Red we are dealing with."

"Are we really going to believe their assessment?" Steve asked curiously.

"What are you talking about Steve?" Lyle asked with a vile smile. "We came up with that theory. They didn't." Steve then smiled too.

"I see."

"I don't," Bulk said with a heavy, slow voice.

"Don't worry too much about it Bulk," Lyle stated. "It doesn't matter. Just be ready to fight those guys."

"That I can do," Bulk said happily. The three of them started to follow Frank, Carl, and Gold from a distance. However, they didn't know that they were being stalked. He was about the same height as Bulk, and he wore a black and red camouflage style stealth suit. He had short combed back brown hair, blue eyes, and he wore a dark red bandana on his forehead.

_Those three just love causing trouble for them,_ he thought. He then took out a missile launcher and fired a missile. He then guided it to blow up at the center between Lyle, Bulk, and Steve. He then vanished without a trace. Lyle, Bulk, and Steve went flying in different directions and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Damn it all!" Lyle shouted. "What the hell happened?"

"I am not sure," Steve said as he shook off the explosion. "But if I had to guess, I think one of the teams just cheap shot us."

"Damn it all!" Lyle shouted angrily. "I bet it was those damned Outcasts. They left a mine back here or something." Lyle then rushed ahead to find them. Steve and Bulk quickly followed him.

WwwwwwW

Frank, Gold, and Carl continued to search through the streets to find their goal, the Enforcer from their school which they believed to be Red.

"I'm not feeling anything," Carl said with a sigh.

"Well we've only been searching for ten minutes," Frank explained. "It's not going to be that easy." Gold nodded his head in agreement. He then stopped in his tracks. Frank and Carl walked past him, but turned around after a few seconds.

"What's the matter Gold?" Carl asked curiously. Gold turned his head slightly to his right. All was quiet.

"It's too quiet?" Frank asked curiously. It was then Frank and Carl saw Lyle jump out of no where and lunged himself at Gold like a feral wolf. Gold thrust his leg backwards at the right moment to land a solid kick at Lyle's gut. He went flying backwards into a wall and bounced off of it, and landed hard on the ground.

"W-What's your p-p-problem?" Carl asked nervously. Lyle made it to his feet and was growling angrily at Gold.

"Looks like someone missed their dog nap," Frank said with a goofy smile.

"SHUT UP!" Lyle shouted angrily. Bulk and Steve caught up.

"No," Frank said calmly. "Now what is your problem?"

"You know DAMN well what is up!" Lyle shouted. "You three planted a mine for us to step on!"

"What?" Carl asked in shock. "There is no way we would have been able to predict your path accurate enough to do that. Plus, we don't have mines."

"Very true," Frank said while rubbing his chin. "But I think we should get some because that idea that Lyle screamed at us sounds fun."

"FUN?" Lyle shouted angrily.

"While Carl does make an excellent point," Steve stated, "but we still feel the need to fight you three until you lose."

"Yeah," Bulk agreed.

"That's a bad reason to pick a fight with someone," Frank pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Lyle said angrily. "You haven't beaten us before. Today will not be any different!" Lyle rushed at Gold again, but Gold simply dodged the attack. Lyle jumped onto a wall and lunged back at Gold. He spun out of the way and did a spin kick and nailed Lyle in the back of the head. He hit the ground hard and Gold landed perfectly.

"Nice going Gold," Frank said with a smile. "Does this mean we-"

"Yes," Gold said plainly.

"YES!" Frank shouted happily. He rushed at Bulk at full speed. Bulk went to punch Frank, but he evaded to the side and landed a kick to Bulk's face. He did a back flip from the force and landed on the ground with a hard thud. Steve and Carl eyed each other.

"Want to have a battle of wits?" Carl asked.

"We are in a school that teaches us how to fight," Steve explained, "so you are going to fight." Steve summoned a bolt of lightning and started guiding it towards Carl. Carl sprinted away as fast as he could. However, the bolt was catching up. It was then that he ran towards Steve and stopped in front of him.

_I hope this works,_ Carl thought. He watched as the bolt came towards him. At the last second, he rolled out of the way and the bolt hit Steve and he went flying into Lyle, knocking them both to the ground.

"Nice going Carl," Frank said happily.

"I guess the training Professor Sky is giving me is paying off," Carl said happily. Lyle, Steve, and Bulk made it to their feet.

"What the hell?" Lyle asked in shock.

"Is that the best you can do?" Frank asked.

"D-Don't push it Frank," Carl stuttered.

"Indeed," Steve agreed. "Don't push your luck. You just got lucky. By my calculations, that won't happen again."

"Yeah," Bulk simply agreed.

". . ."

"SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!" Lyle screamed. "Do you know how annoying you are Gold? You don't say ANYTHING!"

". . .anything," Gold replied with a smile. Frank started to laugh. Lyle rushed at Gold and slashed at him. However, Gold easily dodged the attack and punched him across the face. Lyle stumbled back but recovered quickly. He rushed at Gold again. Before Lyle could get an attack in, Gold gave him a swift and strong uppercut that knocked him into the air. Bulk rushed at Frank and his right fist had fire around it. He thrust it at Frank, but he dodged it with ease while he was still laughing from Gold's joke a few seconds ago. Bulk threw one punch after the other, and Frank was dodging all of them while laughing.

"FIGHT ME!" Bulk shouted angrily. Bulk swung his fist back, ready to do a powerful fire punch when Frank did a spin kick to the side of Bulk's head. Bulk flew horizontal into a wall. Steve was launching orbs of ice at Carl. He was running around avoiding them, but it was harder to do because they were freezing the around where they touched. Carl was stuck in a corner where no where to go. Steve smiled evilly as he tossed another ice orb at Carl. Carl then took a deep breath and slid on the ice towards. Steve was shocked that he did that. Carl went to Steve's right and lashed at him with the antenna on top of his helmet. This caused Steve to stumble forward on the ice and slide towards his newly released ice orb. He made contact and was encased in ice was doing flips in mid air. Then Lyle, Bulk, and Steve all landed on the ground at the same time.

"Alright!" Frank shouted happily. "That is what I call a butt kicking."

"I can't believe I just did that," Carl said happily. "I beat Steve."

"Good job," Gold said warmly.

"When we get back we need to celebrate," Frank said as they walked away together. "No matter if we find Red or not."

"Agreed," Gold said with a smile.

"Pizza and soda tonight!" Frank shouted.

"And video games!" Carl shouted happily. They walked away from the scene happily talking to each other. However, what they didn't know that the man in red from earlier had watched the entire fight from one of the roof tops.

_Impressive,_ he thought. He took out his communicator and chased after Frank, Gold, and Carl.

"Principle Donald," he said while he was running.

"What is it Red?" Donald's voice replied.

"You were right," Red explained. "Those three are holding back. They just beat Lyle, Bulk, and Carl with no trouble at all."

"In battles before they struggled greatly," Donald replied. "I wonder what changed this time."

"Most likely because they thought no one was watching them," Red suggested.

"That is most likely the case," Donald agreed. "Have they noticed you yet?"

"No."

"Then keep doing what you are doing." He then ended the communication and Red continued to follow the Outcasts. They were talking about the fight they just had with great joy. Carl was very happy that he had won his fight with Steve. Half an hour later, they stopped for a break. Carl went to use the bathroom and Frank needed to go also. Red watched Gold carefully.

"When do you plan to come down?" Gold asked to no one. He then made eye contact with Red, and he knew that he had been caught. Red jumped down in front of him.

"How long have you known I was up there Gold?" Red asked curiously.

"A few minutes after the fight with the Pack," Gold replied.

"Lyle, Bulk, and Steve correct?" Red asked curiously.

"Yes."

"But if you knew I was up there, why didn't you call me down sooner?"

"Truth be told I am not sure. But it feels like you have been targeting us from the very beginning."

"Wrong. I tried to get the Pack's attention with a missile but they simply blamed it on you and your friends."

"Lyle would do that," Gold said with a small chuckle.

"But you did find me first," Red said as he took out a slip of paper. "Which means that your team won." Red handed him the slip of paper; however, Gold refused to take it.

"No. I don't want special treatment."

"This isn't special treatment Gold," Red explained. "This was a full school exercise that was open to all."

"Then why do you follow us for half an hour?" Gold asked with some anger in his voice. "You should have left us and moved on."

"But you sensed me," Red explained. "You even told me that a few seconds ago."

"But Frank and Carl didn't," Gold replied. "This is a team effort. I want to help Carl get stronger so that he doesn't get left behind."

"What about Frank?"

"He is strong enough to keep going," Gold explained. "I am not worried about him."

". . .but this will help Carl not fall behind," Red said seriously. "This will help boost all of your scores. That helps him." Gold was silent as Frank and Carl walked out of the bathroom.

"So you decided to finally show yourself," Frank said with a smile.

"What?"

"You think Gold was the only one knew that you were following us?" Frank asked. "I knew."

"But I didn't," Carl said seriously.

"We'll help you with that later buddy," Frank said with a smile. Red stared at them and sighed.

"So you refuse to take the slip?" Red asked as he held out the slip again. "Even though it will help out Carl?" Gold turned to Carl.

"Enforcer Red," Carl said nervously. "I d-do want to get stronger. I d-d-don't want-t-t to be left behind. B-B-But if I don't earn it, it won't feel right. It would feel like it was given t-t-t-to me out of pit-t-ty. I don't want-t-t that." Red stared at Carl and sensed the truth behind those words. Red put the slip away and nodded his head.

"Well spoken Carl," Red said with a smile. "I'm sure that Principle Donald agrees. Which is why this was a test."

"A test?" Frank asked curiously.

"It was actually Cannon that the students had to search for," Red explained. "I was sent in to see if you three really cared about your school career. Over the years you guys have been here, you haven't really shown that you care about being here. You only cared about what you wanted to do and did it."

"Yeah," Frank said with a smile.

"But have you and Gold here really been helping Carl get stronger?" Red asked seriously. Gold gave it some thought and knew that Red was right. They didn't have any training sessions with Carl at all. All Frank and Gold did was skip classes, and because Carl didn't want to be left behind he followed them. They did bring more hurt to Carl than he realized.

". . .no," Gold replied plainly. Carl and Frank looked at him in shock.

"What?" Frank asked seriously.

"Frank," Gold said seriously. A few moments of silence passed before Frank sighed.

"Yeah you are right. We've only been goofing around and not helping him train. We have only trained ourselves."

"Guys it's fine," Carl said with a smile.

"No buddy it isn't," Frank said seriously. "We promised to help you get stronger, and all we have done is made you weaker."

"That is not completely true," Carl explained. "Since being with you three since that time five years ago, you guys have made me stronger on the inside."

"While that is all well and good Carl that won't help you graduate from this school," Red explained. Carl sighed.

". . . .did the principle know?" Gold asked curiously.

"That you two have been holding yourselves back?" Red asked. "Yeah. However, he didn't see it until a few days ago. You guys have been going to school here for nearly four years now and you've been holding yourselves back."

"We have our reasons," Frank said seriously.

"Because of Carl right?" Red asked. Carl gasped in shock while Frank grunted. Gold didn't say anything. "I figured."

"You are very smart," Frank replied. "We don't want to leave him behind. We orphans need to stick together." Red gasped.

"You guys are orphans?"

"Yes," Carl said sadly.

"What happened?" Red asked curiously.

"That is. . .private," Gold said plainly. Red stared into Gold's eyes. He could tell that Gold was serious about not sharing. But he could also see the pain behind the eyes. Just then, a flare went up from the far side of the city.

"Someone found Cannon," Red stated. "That makes this exercise over." He started to walk away. "I promise I won't tell anyone that you are orphans."

"We really don't care," Frank said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Even if Lyle knows about it, we won't care."

"I might," Carl said nervously.

". . ."

"Very well then," Red stated. "Does Principle Donald know?"

"Of course he does," Frank replied. "He knew that when he accepted us into the school."

"Not because of pity," Gold said seriously.

"Because of our abilities," Carl said nervously. Red smiled and nodded his head.

"I understand. I didn't mean to make it sound like it was out of pity. But for now, you three should get back to the bus." Red then headed for the roof tops and vanished from their vision.

"Well then," Frank said with a stretch. "Shall we head back?" Gold started walked back towards the buses. Frank and Carl simply followed him.

"We need to celebrate tonight though," Carl said happily.

"Yes we sure do!" Frank shouted. "You have gotten stronger and smarter since you used Steve's attacks against him."

"But that isn't all," Gold said plainly.

"What else then Gold?" Frank asked. Silence surrounded them.

"Tomorrow we get serious and help Carl train."

**End of Chapter**

A trip to New Pork City was a test to see if Gold, Frank, and Carl took their school career seriously.

For the past four years they have been holding back and barely passing, and haven't been helping Carl getting stronger like they intended.

What happens now?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

The Outcasts

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Fateful Encounter**

**How the Outcasts Met**

After arriving back at the school, the students had the rest of the day off. Samantha, Becky, and Alex were the ones who found Cannon first and got the slip from him. Frank, Carl, and Gold returned to Haven. Once inside, Frank brought out a twelve pack of Mountain Dew Live Wire and they each opened a can.

"HERE IS TO US BEATING THE PACK!" Frank shouted loudly.

"And starting the training tomorrow to make me stronger!" Carl shouted happily.

"Here here!" Gold shouted happily. They all clang together their cans and guzzled down the cans with ease.

"Nothing like a can of Mountain Dew Live Wire to start a celebration," Frank said happily.

"True," Gold agreed.

"But you know that you guys would have beat them in the past had you not held back," Carl said seriously.

"Let's not dwell on it now," Frank said happily. "After all, we won't hold back any more. And it's high time that we start getting you stronger."

"Four years of going to this school," Gold said with a sigh, "and we never did help you like we should have."

"It's fine guys," Carl said with a smile. "After all, I was about to work on my project during that time."

"True," Gold agreed.

"But now isn't the time to think about that stuff," Frank said happily. "Time for some games. What should we start with?"

"That is a good question," Carl said in thought. "We have a lot of choices."

"If we go to our rooms we can do a system link game of Halo," Frank suggested.

"Maybe later," Carl replied. "I want to play a game together first in the same room."

"That limits us," Gold said while in thought.

"I know," Carl agreed.

"But I think we can work something out," Frank said with a smile. "How about some New Super Mario Brothers on the Wii?"

"That sounds great," Carl said happily. "I would like to be Mario for a change."

"Can do," Frank said happily. "Then I'll be the yellow Toad."

"Luigi for me then," Gold said happily. They all grabbed their Wii motes and booted up the Wii. Carl stood up and put in the game, and after picking characters and the game save, they all started to play.

WwwwwwW

Lyle laid in his bed in the dorm staring up at the ceiling. Images flashed through his mind. Images of his fight with Gold and his two friends.

"We. . .lost," he thought to himself with a neutral and shocked tone. "I can't believe that we were beaten by those idiots."

"_Nice going Gold,_" Franks voice echoed in his head. "_Does this mean we-_"

"_Yes,_" Gold's voice echoed plainly in his head.

_What were they talking about?_ Lyle asked himself. _Does this mean we what? How could they have gotten so strong in a short amount of time? Even Steve lost to Carl._ Lyle slammed his fist into his pillow.

"Dammit all!" he shouted angrily. He took some deep breaths to try and calm down.

_It must have been a fluke!_ he shouted in his head angrily. _Yeah that has to be it. We were going easy on them._ Lyle calmed down after thinking that.

"That has to be it," he said with a calm voice. "Yeah. No way they could have beaten us that easily. It was a fluke. A one time fluke." Lyle began to relax and drifted off into sleep, mumbling over and over again about their loss being a fluke.

WwwwwwW

Gold, Frank, and Carl played through about five levels before they stopped playing.

"That was great," Carl said as he finished another can of Mountain Dew Live Wire.

"I agree," Frank said with a smile. "Although, I still hate all castle levels so far in this game."

"I think we all can agree on that," Gold said with a smile. Frank opened another can and took a small drink.

"I can't help but think back to five years ago," he said with a smile.

"To when we first met right?" Carl asked curiously.

"Yes," Frank replied happily. "I remember it so clearly."

*Flashback*

A large building was near the outskirts of a city. Inside were lots of children who had lost their families. It was then that a younger Frank, Carl, and Gold walked into the room.

"I'm so glad that we met outside!" Frank said happily.

"I agree," Carl said bravely. "From this day forward we shall be best friends!"

"I agree!" Gold said full of emotion. "We will not let anything get in our way." They all jumped into the air with a goofy look on their faces.

"What a minute," Carl's present voice interrupted the flashback and it froze. "That's not what happened."

*Present*

"That's how I remember it," Frank said with a pout.

"Then maybe your memory isn't as good as you thought it was," Carl said sternly.

"Wait a minute," Frank said seriously. "I'm getting chewed out by Carl?"

"That is what it looks like," Gold said with a smile.

"No fair ganging up on me," Frank said with a frown. "Two against one isn't fair guys."

"It is when you are making fun of you," Gold said with a smirk.

"What did I just say?" Frank said seriously.

"You just said, 'What did I just say?'" Carl explained with a smirk.

"Is it pick on Frank day or something?" Frank asked curiously.

"Maybe," Gold said with a smile. "We would have to check the calender."

"Maybe we won't play Halo then," Frank said with a pout. Gold and Carl laughed.

"You know we are just messing with you," Carl stated.

"I know," Frank replied. "Now, how about that game of Halo?"

"What one should we play?" Gold asked curiously.

"How about we play the Combat Evolved Anniversary," Carl suggested. "If we can finally get that one skull, we would have infinite ammo."

"INFINITE AMMO!" Frank shouted happily. "THEN WE NEED TO GET MOVING!" Frank rushed into his room to get ready.

"That's our Frank," Carl said happily.

"I agree," Gold said with a smile. Silence fell over them. Gold started to walk towards his room.

"Hey Gold? Do you really think that is how Frank remembers us meeting for the first time?" Gold shook his head.

"No. I think that is just Frank being Frank." He then walked into his room and closed the door. In his room there was a single bed with simple white sheets, blankets, and pillows. A 32 inch HDTV, a elite 360, a dresser where the TV and game system sat on, and a closet with nothing in it. Gold turned on his TV and 360 and put Halo Combat Evolved Anniversary into the disc tray when it opened. He closed the tray and sat on his bed, which was on the opposite wall from the TV. It was then his eyes wondered to the only picture hanging in the room. It was on the door leading into and out of the room. It was a picture of a younger Carl, a younger Frank, and a younger Gold sitting outside the orphanage they went to.

*Flashback*

The kids were all in the lunch room getting their afternoon snacks. Every kid was with someone. All but one. A younger Gold was sitting in the corner of the lunch room by himself. Cut off from the rest of the kids that were their. He didn't make eye contact with any of them. He was just staring at the gold bracelets that were on his wrists. Every kid was being distant with him. He didn't even want to think, he just stared into the bracelets that he wore.

"Now why are you all by yourself over here?" asked a friendly voice. Gold looked up to see who it was. It was a younger Frank with a slight smile on his face. Next to him was a younger Carl who looked really nervous. Gold then went back to staring into his gold bracelets. "My, you aren't one for conversation are you?"

"F-F-Frank," Carl said nervously.

"What?"

"M-M-Maybe we should j-j-just leave him alone."

"No. No one here should be alone." Frank pulled out one of the seats and sat down. Carl joined him and Gold still didn't say anything.

"I think-k-k we are j-just bothering him."

"Well that can be good you know Carl," Frank pointed out. "That way, at least he isn't alone." Gold remained silent.

"F-F-Frank," Carl protested again.

"Are those keepsakes from your parents?" Frank asked with a soft tone. Gold looked up at him with a straight look on his face. "I guess I can take that as a yes. But you shouldn't close yourself off to everyone around you because of losing your parents. Carl and I understand your situation. Seeing how that we are in it ourselves."

"Y-Y-Yeah," Carl stuttered nervously.

". . .to answer your question," Gold finally spoke. "Yes."

"Great," Frank said with a goofy smile. "You almost said a full sentence. That's good."

"What's your name?" Carl asked curiously.

". . ."

"S-Sorry," Carl apologized with a stutter.

"Come on man," Frank said with a sigh. "Don't clam up. Reach out and talk to others. It'll help through this rough time."

". . .you seem to be taking it easy," Gold said plainly. "Despite the fact that you just lost your parents."

"Ouch," Frank replied. "Hit me where it hurts so that I'll leave you alone right? Sorry but you'll have to do better than that. And trust me, when it happened, I cried like there was no tomorrow. It was a saddest moment in my life. However, I remembered something my dad told me. Want to hear it?"

". . ."

"Take life one day at a time with a smile on your face," Frank said with a goofy smile.

". . .I didn't ask you to tell me that," Gold replied plainly.

"True," Frank agreed. "But you didn't say no to my question. So, I took that as a yes."

"I've learned that you take anything as a yes so long as the person in question doesn't say a no of any kind," Carl said with a sigh.

"That's great," Frank said happily. "You've learned that pretty quickly considering you haven't been hanging out with me that long."

"You asked a lot of questions," Carl stated.

"Of course," Frank said proudly. "We have the right to ask as many questions as we want in order to learn many things. The most stupid question is the one that is never asked."

"That's arguable," Carl said with a sigh.

"But moving on from that," Frank stated. "I'm Frank and this is Carl. So how about your name friend?"

". . .I'm not your friend," Gold replied harshly.

"Sorry but it's too late," Frank said with a smile. "We are already friends."

"How?" Gold asked plainly.

"One thing that we have in common is that we are now orphans," Frank explained. "We know the pain of losing our parents. And you are the one I have been talking the most with besides Carl here. The wheels of friendship have already been put into motion and can't be stopped." Frank drags Carl and Gold closer to him and wraps his arms around them.

"What are you doing?" Gold asked angrily.

"I have no idea," Carl replied in shock.

"The three of us are friends and nothing can change that," Frank said happily. "It's already too late Gold. You won't be able to get rid of us."

". . .Gold?" Gold asked curiously.

"It's your nick name I gave you," Frank said with a smile. "You don't have to tell us your real name. Having a nick name is just as good." Frank was laughing.

"And I think it suits you well," Carl said with a smile. Gold stared at Frank and Carl. Carl seemed to be nervous again while Frank didn't care and was laughing.

". . .friends eh?" Gold asked.

"That's right," Frank said with a goofy smile. A small smile managed to appear on Gold's face.

". . .maybe it won't be so bad."

*Present*

_And it turned out great,_ Gold thought with a smile. _Carl and Frank are really the only two that I can rely on. They have been patient with me in dealing with my attitude._ Gold stared at his gold bracelets.

"Maybe I will one day tell them my real name," he said to himself. Suddenly, Frank burst through the door.

"WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?" he shouted full of energy. Gold smiled.

"Sorry."

"Hurry it up man," Frank said seriously. "What were you doing?"

". . .just remembering."

"Hmmm?"

"The past," Gold replied.

"Well you can't remember the future that is for sure," Frank said with a goofy grin.

"True." Gold started his Xbox 360 and put in the game. Frank walks out not sure what Gold was talking about. Gold put on his head set and joined Carl's party.

"What took so long?" Carl asked curiously over the head set.

"Thinking," Gold spoke into the mic.

"What about?" Carl asked curiously.

"The day that we met."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU HOW WE MET?" Frank shouted into the head set.

"And we are telling you that isn't how it happened," Gold said with a smile.

WwwwwwW

Lyle was outside the dorms waiting for Steve and Bulk. After a few minutes, they walked over towards him.

"So why have you interrupted our sleeping schedule to call us out here?" Steve asked with a annoyed tone.

"Because of what happened earlier," Lyle explained. "Our crushing defeat against the Outcasts."

"I was having a nightmare about that fight," Bulk said with an embarrassed and frightened tone. "It was horrible."

"See Steve," Lyle said angrily. "We have to do something about this. We lost to the Outcasts. THE Outcasts."

"I'm well aware of the situation that we were in earlier today Lyle," Steve said with an annoyed tone. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Tomorrow we challenge them," Lyle said seriously, "and then crush them into dust."

"And how do you know that the same thing won't happen?" Steve asked curiously.

"Yeah," Bulk stated. "What if they beat us again?"

"I was going easy the entire time," Lyle explained. "That's the only reason why they won."

"No you weren't," Steve replied. "You were going serious at Gold the entire time. I think that we need to do some training first."

"But I shouldn't need to," Lyle stated. "I've never lost a Pop Brawl before or a fight."

"Has it ever accrued to you that they were the ones that were holding back?" Steve asked curiously.

"No," Lyle replied without hesitation. "They are just weak. The strong prey upon the weak. It is the natural order of things. We, The Pack, are stronger then those damned Outcasts."

"Yet we lost to them," Steve stated.

"Why is that?" Bulk asked curiously.

"They got lucky," Lyle said seriously. "And tomorrow we will utterly defeat them."

"I still strongly recommend that we train first," Steve suggested. "After all, with their Haven, they can train whenever they want and we can't keep tabs on how strong they are growing."

"Which means even if we train we will be giving them more time to train," Lyle explained. "I won't allow it. Tomorrow, we will challenge them and beat them." Silence fell among them.

"I'm in," Bulk agreed. "I don't want to be haunted by these nightmares any more."

"Sorry but I will sit this one out," Steve said seriously.

"Why?" Lyle asked angrily.

"Carl just got lucky on his part," Steve explained. "He isn't ready to face me. Thus there is no point in fighting him."

"How about you back up your mouth with your skill," Lyle suggested.

"No," Steve replied. "The calculations in my head do not lie. Now if you will excuse me, I will be getting back to my sleep." Steve started walking away.

"I believe you swore your loyalty to me," Lyle said seriously. "Prove it by fighting along side us tomorrow. Or are you a coward?" Steve stopped in his tracks. "Are you afraid that Carl will beat you again?" Steve's left hand curled up into a fist.

"No."

**End of Chapter**

A story of how the three came together.

However, trouble is brewing up with the Pack for they plan to fight and beat the Outcasts the next day.

Will they?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

The Outcasts

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**The Training Starts**

**A Challenge Extended**

The morning came and the students assembled in their homerooms. Sky was doing role call and the Outcasts were on time again.

_Three days in a row,_ Sky thought as he continued roll call. _They must be finally getting serious about their school work._ Soon he was done taking roll call and everyone had shown up today.

"So we finally get the entire class here," Sky said with a smile. Most of the students smirked for knowing who that was directed at. Gold, Frank, and Carl ignored it. "Now then, we all have work to do today so let's get cracking."

"Hold!" Lyle shouted. He stood up with Bulk and Steve.

"What do you three want this time?" Sky asked with a sigh.

"It's simple," Lyle said seriously. "We are extending a challenge." He points to the back of the room at Gold, Frank, and Carl. The other students remained silent, waiting to see what happens. Gold simply stood up and walked away.

"Yeah you got our answer," Frank said as he stood up with Carl.

"Means no," Carl informed the class. They began to follow Gold. However, Lyle sprinted past them and blocked their path.

"Maybe you didn't understand," he said seriously.

"We did," Frank replied. "We just don't have any interest in fighting you."

"But we have interest in fighting you," Bulk said as he rejoined Lyle. Steve was right behind him.

"Indeed," Steve agreed. "We have our reasons."

"You want a rematch because we beat you the other day during the hunt for Cannon," Carl said firmly. The rest of the class room gasped in shock.

"Please tell us that isn't true," Samantha pleaded.

"They won because we let them," Lyle said seriously. "And now, it's time for a real match!" Gold stared at Lyle and shook his head.

"You have our answer," Frank said casually. "Now, can you move? You are blocking the way."

"Not until you accepted our challenge," Lyle said seriously.

"Enough!" Sky shouted. Everyone turned towards him. "Lyle, you gave your challenge and they denied it. They have that right you know. And if you are that itching for a fight, then go work it out with some training."

"We are going to give Carl here some training ourselves," Frank said with a smile.

"Now Lyle stand aside," Sky said seriously. Lyle angrily stared at Gold, who looked like he didn't care. He then walked to the side as did Steve and Bulk. Gold, Frank, and Carl walked through the door way. They headed outside to the training area. They walked down a hall way casually.

"Why do you think they challenged us?" Carl asked curiously.

"That's easy," Frank said with a smug smile. "They are being sore losers. We gave them a stomp fest that they will never forget. Their first loss against us. They want to get even."

"They may actually train harder now," Gold said plainly.

"So what if they do?" Frank asked. "We'll kick their butts. After all, we have our own holographic training room back at Haven."

"Yeah," Carl stated. "Only you two use it though. I haven't. Now it is coming back to haunt me for not training more."

"We've been over this last night," Frank said with a kind tone. "It's partly our fault for not keeping our promise to help train you to become stronger." Gold nodded his head in agreement.

"I know," Carl said sadly. They arrived at the door to the main training room.

"But it was nice of Principle Kurler to let us use this," Frank said with a smile.

*Earlier that morning*

Donald Kurler was in his office doing some paper work. While doing that, Frank, Gold, and Carl walked into his office.

"Oh great," he said with a sigh as he put a pen down. "What did you three do this time?"

"N-Nothing," Carl stuttered.

"But he does have a point," Frank stated. "We do get sent here a lot." Gold nodded his head in agreement.

"If you three aren't in trouble then why are you here?" Donald asked curiously. He then looked at the clock and saw how early they were. "Also, you never come here this early. Why?"

"We want the training field for the day," Frank said bluntly. Donald looked puzzled more than anything.

"What?" he asked.

"S-So that I c-c-can train," Carl stuttered.

"You know it's open to all right?" Donald asked curiously.

"Yes," Frank replied, "but we want it for ourselves. If we have others on there, they would try to mess up Carl's training."

_If I only used the training room back at Haven more,_ Carl thought, _then we wouldn't have to do this._

"That could be part of the training as well you know," Donald stated. "Having trouble come at you from different sides. It could improve your adaptability."

"We know," Frank agreed. "Right now though, we don't want that. We want to work on his speed and endurance. Carl here isn't very strong so he has to fight smart."

"All your points aren't helping you Frank," Donald replied.

"We made a promise," Gold said plainly. Donald looked over at Gold, waiting for him to continue. "We made a promise to help him get stronger and so far have failed on that promise. We do have a training area back where we live; however, we do need to show up at school more. So we can only really use it on the weekends. However, we tried to trained here with the other students trying to interfere, it will do more harm than good. Frank and I would have to fight them off and that would make us stronger. Carl isn't ready yet. So we ask that you let us use it privately." Donald was stunned and amazed. Gold usually never said this much to him. He was stunned that he said it all in monotone, but he could see it through the words. The caring that he has for his friend Carl. He looked over at Frank and Carl. They were also stunned that Gold talked that much.

". . .you do make a good point Gold," Donald spoke and broke the silence. "So this is what I can do for you three. I will let you use the practice field for three days privately. However, after that, I have to open it back up to the others." Gold bowed to show his thanks.

"But what if he isn't ready by then?" Frank asked curiously.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Donald said with a smile.

WwwwwwW

"And Gold here made quite the speech," Frank said proudly. "Way to go man!" Gold smiled and nodded his head. "Modest has ever I see. So then, let's get to training."

"How should we start?" Carl asked curiously. Frank cracked his knuckles.

"Speed and endurance," he replied. "I'm going to chase after you and try to hit you."

"Wait what?!" Carl shouted.

"Don't worry," Frank said with a smile. "I won't hit you too hard."

"What kind of friend hits another friend?" Carl asked curiously.

"The one that helps you in fighting school," Frank said with a smile. "Now start running!" Carl wasn't sure if he was serious. Just then, Frank rushed towards him. Carl started running away in a panic. However, Gold stopped them both.

"This isn't helping," he said plainly.

"Thank you," Carl said while catching his breath.

"Then what do you recommend?" Frank asked curiously.

"He chases you," Gold replied. "He can't run away from his foe. That isn't going to help him get stronger." Frank then face palmed himself.

"You're right. Sorry about that Carl. We'll do it the other way."

"Thank you," Carl said nervously. Frank then started to run away and Carl chased him. On the sidelines though, the Pack were watching their training session.

"Frank is indeed a moron," Steve said with a smug tone.

"You got that right," Lyle agreed. "Just how dumb was his training session in that short time?"

"Very," Bulk said with a smile. "I would like to do that to Carl though."

"We will get our chance," Lyle said with a vile tone. "When they take a break, we will pounce on them."

"Really?" Cannon's voice came from behind them. They turned around to see Cannon standing there.

"What the!" Steve shouted.

"How long were you standing there?" Lyle asked curiously.

"Long enough to plant a bomb by your feet," Cannon replied with a confident tone. Lyle, Bulk, and Steve looked down to see the bomb about to go off.

"Oh crap," Lyle said quickly. The bomb went off and sent all three of them flying in different directions. Gold, Carl, and Frank saw this and laughed before resuming their training. The day rolls on and it was the end of the day. Carl had sadly made no progress on any of his current skills. Both Gold and Frank realized it. Carl was panting heavily while laying on the floor.

_Why isn't he improving?_ Frank thought. _He should have gotten faster during this time. Even a little. But there was nothing at all. Like he is hitting a dead wall or something._ Carl sat up and looked at them.

"So how did I do?" he asked them.

"Decent for your first day of real training," Frank replied.

"We will have to see what tomorrow brings from this," Gold added.

"Why can't we train more when we get back to Haven?" Carl asked curiously.

"Because rest is an important part of training as well," Frank stated. "If you don't get your rest, then you won't be able to train properly."

"I guess that is true," Carl agreed. "I'm really tired."

"No surprise," Frank said with a smile. "For now, let's go back to Haven and relax. The school day is over so today you rest and gather up your strength."

"Good idea," Carl agreed. He stood up and gained balance and started to walk away. Frank was with him. Gold stood on the practice field, staring at the sky.

_If he doesn't make any progress, then fighting is going to be very difficult,_ he thought. _I wonder if there is something we can do. But isn't this all we can do? Train him to the best of our abilities for the next two days and hope for the best? I guess we will have to see what kind of progress he makes tomorrow. If nothing happens, I'm going to go talk to the principle to see what else there is to do._

"Hey Gold!" Frank shouted a short distance away. Gold turned towards him. Carl and Frank were waiting for him. He then proceeded to walk towards them when a shield surrounded him and the practice field. Frank and Carl ran up to it and were blocked off.

"What is going on?" Carl asked in shock.

"I'll tell you what's up!" Lyle's voice shouted. Gold turned around to see Lyle, Steve, and Bulk in the shield with him.

"What are you guys doing?" Frank asked seriously.

"I had Steve here hijack the shield controls for the practice field," Lyle explained.

"So that we could have our fight," Bulk said while cracking his knuckles.

"And we decided to start off with Gold here," Steve stated.

"Three against one isn't fair!" Carl shouted.

"This time you don't have your friends to hide behind Gold," Lyle said with a confident tone. "This time we will be victorious!"

"If you win it's only because of numbers!" Frank shouted. "That isn't something to brag about!"

"Bulk and I are in here for morale support," Steve replied. "We aren't going to interfere with Lyle's fight with Gold."

"How about you prove it and lower the shield then so that we can be on even ground!" Carl shouted angrily.

"The Pack plays the way we play," Lyle replied. "Which means no." Gold could only stare at them with a neutral stare.

"You are a coward Lyle," he said plainly. Lyle took a stance, showing that he was ready to fight. He then rushed down the field towards Gold, while Gold stood there like a statue, stiff but strong to endure most things Lyle could dish out.

**End of Chapter**

Carl's training has started, but what a strange turn of events.

The Pack, unable to deal with their loss to The Outcasts, hacked the shielded controls to the practice field to face Gold while he is cut off from support.

What will happen in the next chapter of. . . .

The Outcasts

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**A Cheap Match**

**The Outcasts vs The Pack**

Lyle reached Gold and started unleashing a barrage of claw slashes at him. Gold was dodging left and right and wasn't getting touched. Frank pounded on the shield shouting to let them in.

"Damn it all!" he shouted. "Carl, can you lower the shield?"

"I-I can try," Carl stuttered.

"No second guesses man," Frank said anxiously. "This isn't the time for that. Can you or can you not do it?" Carl stared at Frank for a few seconds.

"Yeah," he replied. "I can lower it given time."

"Then you'll have it," Frank said with a smile. Suddenly, Bulk came out of no where and kicked Frank in the head and sent him flying. He then stared down at Carl.

"Can't have you interfering with this fight," Bulk said as he cracked his knuckles.

"How did you get out?" Carl asked in shock.

"Steve opened a small part for me to leave," Bulk replied. "Now to pound you!" He readied a powerful punch to hit Carl when Frank grabbed him.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted. He slammed Bulk into the ground. "Carl, lower that shield." Frank then kicked Bulk away from Carl and chased after him. Carl then started looking for the shield controls.

*Lyle, Steve, and Gold*

Lyle was still slashing away at Gold and he was still dodging. Steve then smiled and pushed some buttons on the remote. A Sensor bomb landed behind Lyle. Lyle quickly picked it up and threw it at Gold. He easily dodged it but Lyle finally landed a claw slash on him. Gold flew back a little and landed on the sensor bomb. It exploded and Gold was sent flying into the shield and hit it hard. He fell to the ground and landed with a bounce on his back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lyle laughed loudly. "Nice call there Steve."

"Thank you," Steve said taking a bow. Gold made it to his feet.

_Steve can spawn items in here with that remote,_ he thought. _I've got to get that away from him. Or I'm going to be in a lot of trouble._ Gold stood ready and sprinted towards Lyle. Lyle stood ready to take him on. However, Gold went around him and went towards Steve. Steve made some more sensor bombs appear, about five of them, and quickly planted them in Gold's path. Gold then jumped into the air to avoid them. However, he was hit from behind. He fell down on the sensor bombs and took even more damage. The explosion sent him flying into the shield again and he fell to the ground with a thud. Lyle was holding a fire cracker launcher.

"Thanks again Steve," he said with a vile grin.

"Any time." To both of their surprise, Gold made it to his feet.

_This isn't going well,_ Gold thought.

"I'm amazed you got up from that attack," Lyle said while holding his vile smile. "I wonder how long you can keep this up." He then aimed the launcher at Gold. Steve them made more sensor bombs appear.

*Frank and Bulk*

Bulk and Frank were having a test of strength with their hands grappling each other. They were equal in power.

"I knew you guys hated us," Frank said seriously, "but isn't this taking things too far?"

"What you mean?" Bulk asked with strain in his voice, trying to over power Frank.

"Why can't you guys just accept the fact that we didn't accept your challenge?" Frank asked seriously trying to do the same. "I mean, so we beat you guys once. That was only because we were holding back before that fight and caught you guys off guard." Frank was starting to over power Bulk.

"I don't care," Bulk said while trying to win back control. "I follow Lyle's orders."

"Wow you really are stupid you know that," Frank said with a dark tone. This angered Bulk and he started to really fight back. He was winning back control to the middle ground.

"I AM NOT STUPID!" he shouted.

"Yes you are!" Frank shouted back. "You just do what you are told! You follow the orders of some jerk wolf that has a superiority complex! I refuse to lose any more to you guys as well." Frank was starting to gain ground again.

*Carl*

Carl was running towards the control tower that was next to the field. That was the only place he could lower the shield. He then heard an explosion from inside the shield and saw Gold hurt badly.

"Gold!" Carl shouted.

_Damn it,_ he cursed in thought. _This is all my fault. If I wasn't so damn weak, Gold and Frank wouldn't have held back for so long. And we wouldn't be in this situation. Now that Steve has the ability to make items appear whenever he wants with that controller, just lowering the shield isn't enough. WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW?! _Carl was starting to lose it. His friend was getting hurt and he couldn't help him.

"What are you waiting for?" a familiar voice asked. Carl turned around to see Sky and Spike.

"Professor Sky?" Carl said in shock. "Professor Spike?"

"If you can lower that shield," Sky was explaining, "then Spike and I can help Gold." Carl was happy to hear those words but was also frozen in awe.

"Get moving comrade," Spike said seriously. "Before your friend takes too much damage."

"Yes sirs!" Carl shouted and ran off towards the tower. He soon arrived at the door to the tower and discovered that it was protected by a force field.

_What?_ he thought. _There shouldn't be a force field here. Unless Steve put it here. Oh man, I don't have time to deal with this._ He turned back to the teachers.

"Professor Spike!" he shouted. "I need you to throw me to the top!"

*Meanwhile*

Steve threw the sensor bombs, about ten this time, across the field. Lyle aimed the launcher at Gold.

"What are you going to do Gold?" he asked. "If you start running like you normally do, then you are toast." Gold was heaving and panting from all the damage that he took.

_If I can just find a way to get to Steve,_ Gold thought, _then I can snag that remote. Lyle is right though, if I move recklessly like I have been doing then I will go down before too long._ Lyle then fired at Gold. Gold quickly dodged it and then started running on the lower half of the shield at high speeds.

"How fast can he run!?" Lyle shouted angrily.

"I'm not sure," Steve said seriously. Gold did a few laps around the shield and then jumped towards Steve from behind. Steve turned around and had a laser pistol in his hands.

"What?!" Gold shouted in shock. Steve fired at Gold and the attack hit dead on. Gold flew back into the shield. Lyle saw this and started firing at Gold. Shot after shot after shot after shot. He emptied the launcher firing at Gold. A thick cloud of smoke covered the area where Gold was in mid air. And soon, covered in burns, Gold fell from the smoke and landed hard on the ground. He didn't move, except for his chest going up and down from the heavy breathing he was doing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lyle laughed loudly. "How do you like that Gold!?"

*Meanwhile*

Frank and Bulk were still having their contest of strength. Suddenly, multiple explosions were going on in the background. Frank turned around to see what was going on and it was then that Bulk gained the upper hand. He lifted Frank up into the air and then let go. Bulk then hit Frank with a fire punch and sent him flying into the shield. As Frank was falling he saw a badly hurt Gold fall from a large smoke cloud as well. Frank couldn't believe that Lyle and his friends took things this far. They weren't just trying to beat them.

_They are trying to break us,_ he thought in shock. _Those damn bastards! They get that upset over one loss?! I haven't even used my true power!_ Frank did a quick half flip to land on his feet.

"And I won't use it right now," he said in a whisper. "Not for this situation."

"What are you whispering to yourself?" Bulk asked as he walked up to Frank.

"You guys aren't trying to beat us," Frank explained. "You are trying to break us. Take away our will to fight you guys. That is why you are going to such extremes. You want our will so broken that we can never truly recover."

"Steve mentioned something like that," Bulk replied. "To me it doesn't matter. I still get even for what you did to me at New Pork City." Frank chuckled darkly a little. This confused Bulk.

"You guys are dumber than I originally thought," Frank said seriously. Bulk looked both angry and confused.

"What?!" he shouted. Frank closed in his eyes and an image appeared in his head. A middle aged man looking at the sky. All he could see was the back of him and he was in black and white. However, you could see the bandana and the cape that he wore easily. Frank then opened his eyes and stared at the foe before him.

"It's going to take a lot more than a little beating like this to break our wills," Frank said full of vigor.

"What?" Bulk asked.

"Our wills have been broken before," Frank explained as he took a stance. "Through that experience, our wills were broken. However, together we forged stronger wills. Ones that will not be broken by your damn pathetic attempts." Frank rushed at Bulk and threw a strong punch. Bulk caught it with one hand, and as soon as it made contact, he felt his whole arm hurt.

"OW!" Bulk shouted in pain.

"Feel the power of our resolve," Frank said with a dark tone. "The power of our will that we have forged together. The power of THE OUTCASTS!" Frank then slammed a knee into Bulk's stomach. He easily knocked the wind out of Bulk and started pummeling him. Punch after kick after knee after punch and again over and over. Frank unleashed a barrage of attacks on Bulk. Just then he slammed him into a wall. Frank stepped away feeling confident. Just then though, a heart appeared in Bulk's hand and he consumed it and was healed.

_Steve you clever bastard,_ Frank thought angrily.

*Meanwhile*

Spike rushed over to Carl and grabbed him.

"Hold on," he said before throwing Carl high into the air. As the top of the tower approached, Carl heard multiple explosions. He looked towards the field and saw a cloud of thick smoke. Soon, a badly injured Gold fell out of smoke and hit the ground hard.

"GOLD!" Carl shouted. Sky and Spike looked over and saw Gold.

_This isn't good,_ Sky thought seriously.

_Why are the Pack doing this?_ Spike thought. Carl continued to stare at Gold as he reached the top of the tower. However, he didn't move towards the tower. He was too much in shock.

"GRAB THE TOP CARL!" Sky shouted. Carl snapped back into reality and quickly grabbed a guard rail at the top. He struggled to climb over it, but he succeeded in the end. He then opened the door and headed inside. There were Cannon.

"You were here the entire time?" Carl said in shock.

"Yes," Cannon said seriously.

"Then why haven't you turned off the shield then!?" Carl shouted.

"I'm not a tech expert," Cannon replied plainly.

"Then you could have gone out there and done something!" Carl shouted. "Get out of my way!" Full of confidence, Carl pushed past Cannon, who didn't move to stop him or let him pass. Carl started fiddling with the controls of the tower.

_Maybe I could have,_ Cannon thought. _But I still wouldn't have gotten past the shield._

*Meanwhile*

Lyle and Steve stared at the unconscious Gold.

"Well that was easier than I expected," Lyle said with a confident smile.

"Indeed," Steve agreed. "Combining all of those explosives really added up the damage quickly." Then, the shield went down. Spike and Sky walked over to them with Cannon and Carl. Carl ran to Gold to check on him.

"What has gotten into you guys?" Spike said seriously. Just then Frank ran over to them and knelt down by Gold, checking on him with Carl.

"This was a message," Lyle said seriously. "Don't accept our challenge and you pay the price."

"And what have you've proven here today?" Sky asked seriously. "That you can gang on up one student?"

"It was me that was fighting him," Lyle replied casually. "Steve just placed items on the field for us to use."

"That is correct," Steve added. Bulk walked over to them.

"Does this mean we win?" Bulk asked curiously.

"You three definitely win a visit to the Principle," Cannon said neutrally.

"I hope he expels you three after what you have done here," Sky said seriously.

"We haven't done anything that deserves that level of punishment," Lyle said casually.

"You almost killed him!" Spike shouted. Lyle looks over at Gold.

"He'll live," he replied. "We didn't kill him. So we don't get expelled."

"What makes you say that?" Sky asked angrily.

"According to the rules that you all laid out," Steve began. "You can only expel someone when they kill a student, cause severe property damage to the school, or cause an apocalypse of some sort. We have done none of them."

"Why you little!" Spike shouted.

"Enough!" Donald shouted. He then walked over to the scene with Red and a fox dressed in a white lab coat with a red cross patch on his shoulder. He had blue fur and green eyes. He wore white boots, pants, and a shirt as well.

"Principle Donald?" Cannon said in confusion.

"Mal," Donald said as he turned to the fox.

"Ja?" Mal replied with a German accent.

"Get Gold to the hospital wing right away," Donald said seriously. "Have Red help you." Frank had at that point picked up Gold and started to carry him.

"I'll handle that," he said seriously. Carl followed him.

"That is fine with me," Mal replied. "Let's hurry but carry him gently." Mal led the way to the hospital wing with Frank carrying Gold, Carl, and Red in tow. Donald then turned his attention to the Pack.

"You three do deserved to be expelled but rules are rules," he said with regret in his voice.

"Sir you can't be serious!" Sky shouted angrily.

"Sky," Donald said seriously. "Stuff like this has happened before in the past. And we followed the rules then. This time is no different. They did not kill Gold, at least at the moment, so we can't expel them. If Mal can't successfully treat him, and if he doesn't pull through, then we can expel them."

"Which won't happen," Lyle said full of confidence.

"You better hope not," Donald said seriously. "However, you three will be punished. All of your scores are here by cut in half."

"What?!" Lyle, Steve, and Bulk shouted.

"But that puts us at the bottom of the class!" Steve shouted angrily.

"You should have known that there were going to be consequences for your actions here," Donald explained.

"But to be below the Outcasts?!" Lyle asked angrily.

"You should have thought of that before you pulled this stunt!" Donald barked. "That is not all either. The three of you will not participate in the next tournament test."

"You can't be serious!?" Bulk shouted angrily.

"Also," Donald continued, "you three are confined to your rooms until further notice. Break this and you shall lose even more points from your score." Lyle grunted angrily.

"I shall escort them to their rooms sir," Cannon stated.

"Do it," Donald said seriously. Cannon turned to the Pack and waited for them to move. They started move towards the dorms. However, students were arriving to check on the noise.

"What's going on?" asked a young man student.

"I will explain tomorrow during homeroom," Donald said plainly. "For now, all students return to their dorms." The students all looked confused but did as they were told. Sky approached Donald after the students left.

"Is this really the best punishment we can give them?" Sky asked.

"Yes," Donald said seriously. "You asked me that same question the last time it happened twenty years ago."

"And you still should have expelled those students back then," Sky replied. "Just like those three deserve to be expelled now."

"We made these rules when we started the Faraway School Sky," Donald explained. "We are the ones who forged them when their were nothing. If we do not follow our own rules then this school is doomed to fall apart and close."

"I heard this speech back then too," Sky grunted.

"But he has a point Sky," Spike stated. "We did all agree on these rules."

"How about we just add a new one?" Sky said in frustration.

"I am sorry but you know we can't do that," Donald replied. Sky sighed. He felt powerless. He felt like he should have been there sooner to stop this.

"We need to call it a day comrades," Spike said seriously.

"Yes," Donald agreed. He looked towards the horizon and the sun was just setting now. "Tomorrow is a new day after all."

**End of chapter**

Gold gets over powered by Lyle and Steve with their use of items and is seriously hurt.

Could Cannon have done something to have prevented this?

And what power is Frank talking about?

See what comes up in the next chapter of. . . .

The Outcasts

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Gold's Recovery**

**Carl's New Found Resolve**

Carl and Frank were waiting in the waiting room of the hospital wing. Mal went right to work on patching up Gold from all the damages he took in the fight. Carl was pacing back and forth across the floor while Frank was sitting on a near by couch. Neither of them spoke. Silence filled the room brim full. After what seemed like eternity, Mal come out of the operating room. Frank stood up and Carl stood at attention.

"You're friend is going to be fine," he said with a smile.

"Really?" Carl asked happily.

"He did take a lot of damage," Mal explained, "but he will make a full recovery. All those explosions did a number on him."

"I'll bet," Frank said sadly.

"But he will be fine," Mal re-ensured them. "He just needs some rest."

"Can we see him?" Carl pleaded.

"Not now," Mal replied. "I'm sorry but right now he needs rest. You two are more than welcomed to stay here though. I'll get some blankets for you two." Mal then leaves to fetch what he said. Carl fell to his knees.

"It's all my fault," he said sadly. "If only I was stronger, then this wouldn't have happened. If only. . . .if only I wasn't such a wimp."

"This isn't your fault Carl," Frank said seriously. "If it's any ones fault, it's mine."

"What?"

"If only Gold and I trained you more," Frank explained, "then maybe you would be strong enough to walk on your own. To be able to hold your own ground more here at the school. Yet we did nothing." Frank punches the near by wall and leaves a large dent.

"Frank," Carl said in sad awe.

"I hate feeling this powerless," Frank ranted. "It sucks. It just plain sucks to feel like this. And you have had to put up with this feeling for a long time. Gold and I didn't help you. If anything this is our fault and not yours." Silence fell over them once again. Mal then walked back in with some blankets and pillows.

"If you ask me it's the Packs fault," he butted into the conversation.

"eh?" Carl said in confusion.

"I didn't mean to over hear," Mal explained, "but it seems to me that it is there fault. After all, they are the ones that did this."

"But if I wasn't so weak this wouldn't have happened," Carl replied.

"Carl everyone has to start some where," Mal said with a smile as he looked out the window. "Everyone at one point in their lives is weak. Even the Enforcers and the teachers."

"What?!" Frank asked with a surprised tone.

"The teachers, the principle, even myself," Mal continued. "We aren't born with the power we have now. We had to develop them through training. While it is true that some develop faster than others, but that doesn't change the rare fact that everyone starts weak. Some of them, including the Pack, just don't want to remember that part."

"That does make sense though," Frank agreed. "My dad taught me everything about fighting I knew before coming here."

"You see," Mal stated. "It's all fine that you are weak because you have to start some where. If getting stronger isn't working on you should just get something to help you fight. Whether you make it, buy it, or just get help from your friends." Carl looked down at the floor.

_That does make sense,_ he thought. _I can clearly understand what he is saying but I still don't know what to do._

"Sleep on it tonight," Mal suggested. "See what happens tomorrow."

"I am pretty pooped," Frank said as he laid down on the floor. "Take the couch Carl. I wouldn't be able to fit on it any way." He put a pillow under his head and covered up with one of the blankets. Carl hopped on the couch and did the same after taking off his helmet. As they closed their eyes, Mal turned off the lights and left the room.

*The following morning*

The students assembled in their classrooms and waited for morning announcements to begin.

"I wonder what all that commotion last night was," Samantha asked curiously.

"I don't have a clue," Becky replied. "There were a lot of explosions."

"We all know that," Alex chimed in. "No one could have missed those."

"Well except for the Outcasts," Samantha pointed out.

"Right," Becky agreed. The three of them started laughing as Sky walked into the room with the Pack. Lyle, Steve, and Bulk took their seats while Sky went up to the podium looking very upset.

"Excuse me Professor Sky," Will called out, "but why are you so upset?"

"Indeed," Louis stated. "Does this have to do with the explosions from last night?"

"It most certainly does," Sky said angrily while having a focused stare at the Pack. All the students could see that clearly. Before anyone could say anything, the intercom came on.

"Good morning students," Donald's voice rang out over the intercom. "Last night there was a serious fight on the practice field that wasn't supervised. Which is why there were all those explosions and such." The students started talking back and forth wondering what happened. This was happening in every single class room.

"Quiet and listen," Sky said seriously. The students were silent right away.

"And due to this fight a student was nearly killed," Donald continued. The students gasped in shock.

_Some are going to be happy when they hear the rest,_ Sky thought angrily.

"The Pack attacked the Outcasts last night," Donald explained. "Because they did not accept their challenge from earlier that day. Consumed by a desire to fight them for a rematch after losing to them in New Pork City, Lyle Lycanthrope and Steve Mercury nearly killed Gold while Bulk McHeavy distracted Frank. Carl was working to lower the shield that Steve hacked into." The students carefully listened.

"He also hacked into the item generator and spawned many items on the field," Donald continued. "These were mines and other sorts of explosives to give them a huge edge and gave them victory. However, they continued to attack him after he was defeated with more explosions nearly killing Gold. Because of this event, they have lost half of their score and are prohibited from taking part in the next test tournament." Silence of the students filled the school. Donald took a long pause.

"Let this be a lesson to you all," Donald said with a quiet angry voice. "That there is a point when you have to stop fighting your opponent. Killing the other students isn't what this school is about. I refuse to have any more incidents like this. Gold, Frank, and Carl are excused from normal class activities until further notice. And if any one tries to attack Frank, Carl, or Gold, I will cut your scores down as well. That is all." The intercom turned off. For a few minutes, no one made a sound. Then, cheering could be heard from most of the students across campus. Cheering for the Pack for beating up the Outcasts. Some students in the class couldn't believe their behavior and were appalled. Samantha and Becky walked over to them.

"Way to go you three," Becky said happily. "Way to show those Outcasts who is boss."

"Yeah," Samantha agreed. Alex remained in her seat, not sure how to act to this. Some other students were congratulating them as well. However, soon the cheering in Sky's room stopped when Mark Potato slammed his hands on his desk.

"What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. He stood up with great anger. Louis joined him as well.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's one thing to beat them, but to nearly kill one is a completely different story."

"Yes," Will agreed as he stood up as well.

"Why are you sticking up for them?" Becky asked curiously.

"Yeah," a kid that sided with the Pack called out.

"We don't hate the Outcasts," Will replied. The students with the Pack gasped in shock. Sky just stared at his students, waiting to see what happens next.

"We aren't friends with them either," Louis added.

"We are really just neutral towards them," Mark stated. "With this however, we will side with them over the Pack any day."

"It's not their fault that they are weak," Lyle said seriously.

"More like you ganging up on them!" Mark shouted. "What you have proved is that you can gang on up one student."

"Yes because that is a GREAT talent to have," Louis said sarcastically.

"I don't get it," Steve said with a confused tone. "You three are goof balls. Why?"

"We have already told you why," Will said seriously. "We will take their side over yours when you pull stuff like this."

"If it was the other way around," Mark added, "then we would be taking your side."

"But that isn't the case," Louis said with a huff. Will then turned to Sky.

"Professor Sky," he said calmly.

"Yes Will?" Sky replied.

"We-"

"THE POTATO SIBLINGS!" Will, Mark, and Louis shouted together as they posed.

"Would like to leave the class room now," Will finished.

"We have someone to go visit," Louis added. The students with the Pack gasped in shock. Sky simply nodded his head towards them. Will, Louis, and Mark left the room without saying a single word. The silence in the room stilled with everyone else.

WwwwwwW

Frank and Carl were still asleep in the hospital wing. Mal checked up on them when he woke up. They were doing fine. He then went to check on Gold, who was awake and staring out the window in his bed.

"Glad to see that you decided to wake up," Mal said with a smile.

"How long was I out?" Gold asked in a daze.

"Only for the night," Mal said as he looked at a clipboard of his. "Which is surprising given what happened to you last night." Images of last night flashed into Gold's head. The pain from the explosions, the way Lyle and Steve were fighting him, they were trying more than just to beat him.

"Lyle is weaker than I thought," Gold stated.

"The fact that he had to fight using such tactics is proof enough of that," Mal agreed.

"We can agree to that too," Will said as he randomly popped in with Louis and Mark.

"What the?!" Mal said as he jumped back. "When did you three get in here?"

"Just now," Mark replied.

". . ." Gold was silent towards them.

"Wondering why we're here right?" Will asked curiously.

"That's what I want to know," Frank's voice came from outside. He walked in as if he just woke up. Carl soon joined him.

"Is there a problem with us being here?" Louis asked.

"Seeing how that you guys aren't are friends," Frank pointed out.

"But we are not your enemies either," Will stated.

"What d-d-do you mean?" Carl stuttered a question.

"You guys haven't given us a reason to hate you," Will explained. "Neither have you given us a reason to be your friends. We just left you alone. The only time we had a scuffle was when we fought in past test tournaments."

"And you guys beat us fair and square," Mark added. "We can't hate you for that."

"We aren't petty like Samantha and others," Louis said with a smile. Carl was surprised at this. He thought back and the Potato Siblings didn't really ever do anything to them. Sure when they had to fight, they fought for the score. But they didn't hate them for that. They didn't hate them at all. Frank was surprised in general that the famous goof balls of their class were acting so serious.

". . .thank you," Gold said plainly to them.

"No problem," Will said with a smile.

"But you do know that many will start hating you for not taking the Pack's side right?" Frank asked.

"Which is a stupid reason to hate us," Mark said with a smug smile.

"Let them hate," Louis chimed in. "It won't make a difference to us."

"We will stay the same and act like ourselves no matter what," Will said proudly. "For we are-"

"THE POTATO SIBLINGS!" Will, Mark, and Louis shouted together as they posed. Gold did smile at that. Frank was laughing with Carl.

"Now that we are done with are visit," Will said happily, "it's time to get out of here." He takes out a capsule and throws it at the ground. It explodes and the Potato Siblings go flying out of the room.

"Why did they do that?" Frank asked curiously.

"I have no idea," Mal replied. "I'm amazed that they are fine after such explosions though."

"Agreed," Gold said plainly.

"Moving on to a more important topic," Mal stated. "You have to stay here for at least two more days."

"Which will be fine," Frank stated. "Right Gold?" Gold nodded his head in reply.

"Is homeroom already done?" Gold asked plainly.

"No idea we didn't go," Frank replied.

"But we were excused given the situation," Carl explained. "With that, we slept in the lobby."

"That must have been uncomfortable," Gold said with a worried tone.

"It wasn't that bad man," Frank said with a smile. "The floor is actually quite comfortable."

"As are their couches," Carl added.

"The hospital wing is designed for maximum comfort any where at any time," Mal said proudly.

"Well you have held up to it," Frank said giving him a thumbs up. Carl stared down at the floor ashamed.

"Gold," he said seriously. "I need to apologize to you."

"Hmm?" Gold said in confusion.

"If I was only stronger," Carl began. Frank then slapped the back of his head.

"Don't get started on that again Carl," he said with a smile.

"Ow!" Carl said in pain.

"Mal put it best," Frank continued. "This is the Pack's fault and no one else."

"But-" Carl protested.

"They are right Carl," Gold said kindly. "I do not blame you for what happened." Carl was stunned. He truly believed that it was his fault that this happened. But now that thought was disappearing. Mal said it and Frank said it, but it was Gold that finally was making him believing that it wasn't his fault.

"Looks like he is finally believing it himself," Mal said with a smile.

"Took him long enough," Frank said with a sigh.

". . .if you guys will excuse me," Carl said with a smile. He looked at Gold, then Frank, and finally Mal. He then rushed out of the room. Frank and Mal were confused but Gold just smiled.

"What's with him?" Frank asked curiously.

"Don't tell me you didn't see it," Gold stated. Frank and Mal looked at Gold with puzzled looks.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked curiously.

"We shall see soon," Gold said happily.

"What is this?!" Frank shouted in shock. "You sound happy! YES! This is a rare occasion and we must celebrate!" He strikes a funny pose. Gold sighs in response.

WwwwwwW

Donald was organizing some papers in his office. A knock was heard at his door.

"Come in," Donald said seriously. Cannon opened the door and walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Cannon asked.

"Why didn't you use your master key?" Donald asked with a hasty tone. Silence filled the room.

"Was I suppose to?" Cannon asked in reply.

"Every teacher, Enforcer, and myself have master keys to the shield generator and item generator," Donald explained with a serious tone. "You could have prevented Gold being so seriously injured. All you did was stand by the console and watched!"

"Those Outcasts are nothing but trouble sir," Cannon explained calmly. "A set back like this will get them to see that they need to take their school career seriously."

"Why do you think they were using the practice field for then?" Donald asked seriously.

". . ."

"No answer?" Donald continued. "You have nothing to say for yourself."

"I did it so that they would-"

"AND I TOLD YOU THAT THEY ARE TAKING THEIR SCHOOL CAREER SERIOUSLY?!" Donald shouted angrily. He took some deep breaths to calm down.

"I still don't see it," Cannon said seriously.

"It doesn't matter whether you see it or not," Donald replied. "You are one of the school's three Enforcer's. Blub is with Kaiser Blade on a trip right now so that leaves only you and Red here. I'm taking over Kaiser's class for the moment myself and I'm pretty busy. I don't have the time or the staff to put you on probation right now. From now on Cannon, you WILL do your duty as a Enforcer. Do I make myself clear?" Silence fell between them. It was broken when another knock came from the door.

"Sir it's Carl Stumbleston," Carl's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Just a moment," Donald replied calmly. "We will finish this later Cannon. You are dismissed."

"Understood sir," Cannon said plainly as he left the room. He nearly bumped into Carl on his way out.

"Come in Carl," Donald invited him. Carl nervously walked into the room. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I. . . .I need. . . .help," Carl said nervously.

_Come on Carl,_ Carl thought. _You need to be brave. You can do this._

"What do you mean?" Donald asked curiously.

"I. . .I need to. . . .I need to get stronger," Carl pleaded. Donald remained silent and waited for him to finish.

_Not like that,_ Carl thought. _Say it bravely._

"I don't feel that I have. . . .progressed like I should have," Carl said as he started to stand firmly. "I will admit it. I am weak. I'm not that fast. I also can't take too many hits. I know that if I stay this way, I will continue to hold back Frank and Gold. But I don't want to do that any more!"

_Don't shout man,_ Carl thought. He took some deep breaths to calm down. Donald remained silent.

"So I need something to help me fight," he continued. "Something that will not hold myself back, and in return I will not be holding back Gold and Frank. Red has a wide variety of arsenal weapons to help him fight. Cannon has that battle suit. So there must be something that I can create that would be allowed to use in fighting. Please Principle Donald, help me with this. I don't want to hold my friends back any more!" Carl was shaking nervously, but still standing tall. He wasn't wavering, and Donald could see that he was serious. Donald opened a drawer in his desk and looked through his papers. He then brought out a pile of papers, about five papers. He put them on his desk and pushed them forward to the edge.

"Here," he said kindly. Carl walked forward nervously and picked up the pile. He looked at it and smiled widely.

"Thank you," Carl said happily. He rushed out of the room as fast as he could. He didn't even notice Cannon was outside the door listening to the entire conversation. He looked back at Donald as the door was slowly closing.

"Do you see it now?" Donald asked Cannon. They continued to stare at each until the door closed and broke the eye contact.

**End of Chapter**

With Gold recovering, and Carl working on who knows what, what will happen now?

Will Carl get the power that he wants?

Or will it crash and burn in his face?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . . .

The Outcasts

Please Review


End file.
